


You Are My Light

by Khellamendra



Series: The Shance Games: Music [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: Part of The Shance Games prompt challenge. A collection of one-shots surrounding the theme of music with a new additional word each week.Week Two: Story TwoYou Are My LightPike learns the hard way that sometimes its best to leave well enough alone or you'll end up hurt. Luckily Gyro is there to help take care of him while he heals.





	You Are My Light

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to make a second fic for the Music and Herb prompt. The world just needs as much Pike and Gyro as it can get.

He shouldn’t have touched it. 

It had just been so tempting, almost as if it was calling his name. Was he really expected to know it would be a mimic of all things? In retrospect, Pike knew he probably should have known better. People didn’t just leave chests lying around in an open field. Every bit of him had needed to know what was in that chest, even if it turned out to be nothing. At least then he wouldn’t be stuck wondering for the rest of the week. 

Now he was flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him. The mimic lunged and he was pretty sure that was it. At least until a sword came down, knocking the monster away. Pike was never happier to see the paladin in his whole life. “Gyro!” Standing up, a strangled noise of pain was dragged out of him as soon as his foot touched the ground. It was as if his whole foot was on fire and he was immediately on the ground again. 

“Pike are you-?”

“Behind you!” Gyro pulled his arm up just in time to block the oncoming attack. The heavy armor was barely dented but it wouldn’t save him forever. He certainly wouldn’t be able to carry Pike and fight off the monster. The same monster that was already making another round. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Pulling out a small piece of parchment, he closed his eyes. “Shield of Faith!” A slight aura formed around Pike, the magic making fur stand on end. Readying his stance, Gyro held his ground as the monster charged. The thief was afraid that the paladin wasn’t going to attack, trembling slightly the closer it got. 

Holding the sword up, it flashed with a brilliant light. “Divine Favor!” The sword came down just as the mimic jumped, slicing through it. Pike wrinkled his nose, watching as it turned to dust and be carried away as a breeze came through. A hand landed on his shoulder, drawing his attention. “Are you okay?” Looking up, Pike was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe. The concern on the paladin's face, framed by the light of the sun was almost too much. 

“Yeah, I’ll live to fight another day. Not entirely sure I can walk though.” He admitted, blue following brown down. Fingers gently prodded at bruised flesh, pulling back when he heard the soft whimper. 

Gyro frowned. “It definitely needs attention. I used up the last of what I had with that attack. I’ll be able to heal you after a long rest.” 

“Great. Whose bright idea was it to split up again?” Pike complained as Shiro offered him his hand. 

“I know it’s not ideal. For now, we’ll find somewhere safe to make camp and wait it out. As soon as the sun is up again, I’ll heal you. Okay?” he asked, turning around so the thief could wrap arms around his neck. 

“Guess we don’t have much of a choice,” Pike grumbled as Gyro helped him onto his back. “Thanks for saving me. Now, onward noble steed!” 

By the time they found a good enough spot, the sun had almost set. Pike had started to set up his furs, leg gingerly stretched out in front of him. Once set down, his companion, ever the sweetheart, had soaked a cloth in cold water and wrapped his foot. He wasn’t quite sure what Gyro was doing now. 

After taking care of him and setting everything up for the fire he had gone off somewhere behind Pike. Sharp ears could hear him rustling around, picking something from the sound of it. Just as the thief finished setting up the bedding his companion came back into view and knelt next to him. 

“What have you been doing back there this whole time?” A nose twitched as he tried to detect what Gyro was laying out in front of him. He recognized a few of the herbs but a couple was unfamiliar. 

With practiced precision, the paladin began to prepare them. “I know you’re foot must hurt quite a bit. I may not be able to completely fix it yet but I want to try and take some of the pain away.” Carefully remove the cloth, he pulled out a fresh one. Pike winced when fingers touched him again. “Just endure it a little bit more, for me.” Nodding, ears flattened and claws dug into the dirt. It felt like forever before hands were gently tying the cloth on him. “It should start to feel better soon. I’ll get food started.” 

Not trusting his voice, Pike settled for nodding. He couldn’t help the small smile when lips pressed against his forehead. 

Once the smell of meat hit his nose, he was feeling better. Foot still throbbed but it wasn’t near as bad as before. It didn’t hurt his appetite in the least bit and soon his belly was full and he was yawning. Leaning against Gyro, he sighed softly. 

“You should get some rest” 

“After everything you’ve done, you should be resting. Besides, how are you going to heal me if you don’t?” 

He felt an arm slip around his waist and pull him a little closer. “As long as I don’t do anything strenuous, we’ll be fine. Besides, how are you going to fight like this?” Gyro argued. 

“Good point.” Settling into silence again, he bit a bottom lip before shifting. “Hey, I wanted to say thanks. I know I sort of said it before but...it’s just.” Gathering his courage he looked into brown eyes. “Really you saved my life and now you’re having to take care of me. I just...really appreciate it. I appreciate you.” 

Fingers slid over his cheek, thumbing at the markings. Continuing, they slipped into hair and then lips came down to meet his. Eagerly he returned it, feeling a warmth that wasn’t coming from just the fire. When they parted, Gyro carefully pressed their foreheads together. “I should be thanking you for being part of my life. No matter what happens, I’ll always protect you. Even when you cause trouble. Thief.” He teases softly. 

“You like when I cause trouble.” Pike returned as the pair laughed. 

“Sometimes.” Gyro conceded. “Get some sleep. We’ll need to leave as soon as your foot can be healed.” 

Settling his head in the paladin’s lap he shut his eyes. The problem was that even with that, sleep wouldn’t come. No matter how he tried to lay, with nothing to distract him, he couldn’t help but focus on the soft throbbing of his foot. Ears flattened when fingers touched them and he bit back a whine. The relaxed mood that had been cultivated was slipping away and with it his chance at sleep.

_A spark in the night lights the way into the morning_  
_May your heart be filled with love and joy_  
_Let not despair make home within._

_Where there is good,_  
_Where there is beauty,_  
_Where love and joy stand tall,_  
_Let not wickedness swallow it whole_  
_Stand tall, stand tall..._

Ears perked up but the words trailed off and along with it the soft hum that had accompanied it. “I didn’t know you could sing,” Pike said softly, realizing Gyro wasn’t going to continue.

“Not sure I would call it that,” he responded, scratching fuzzy ears gently. “It’s silly I’m sure. Just something I picked up from some elven paladins. I think it’s called Oath of the Ancients.” 

“Will you continue? Please?” He could sense the hesitation but after a moment he heard a soft sigh and closed his eyes. 

_Revel in the song of the sun, let laughter fill the sky._  
_Without a torch of your own, it can seem so dark_  
_But let your beacon shine, forever bright_  
_For those who have lost their way_  
_Joy and courage shine forth, in everything you do._

_I am strongest when I am with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my crappy 'song' but I wanted to try my hand at it. The Oath of the Ancients is a thing in D&D but there's not a song as far as I know. I just took the four tenants and tried to make something out of it. That last line though was just Gyro being sappy.


End file.
